In My Arms
by JavaPoodle
Summary: True, the green girl wasn’t what one would call graceful, and she was indeed gangly, but not clumsy, never clumsy. Gelphie friendship if you don't look deeper.


**A/N:** This little Wicked oneshot was inspired by the poem 'Shoulders' by Naomi Shihab Nye. It's my first Wicked fanfic and pretty much just Gelphie friendship if you don't look deeper.

**Disclaimer: **I own Wicked as much as Elphaba likes Morrible.

* * *

In My Arms

Galinda had never seen Elphaba trip before. True, the green girl wasn't what one would call graceful, and she was indeed gangly, but not clumsy, never clumsy.

She was exiting the library and heading to their room, Galinda presumed, when it happened. Galinda was too heading toward their room, but coming from her last class of the day at the time, when it began to rain. The blonde watched as her roommate burst into a frantic sprint at the start of the downpour. She remembered the green girl's fear of water.

_"Miss Elphaba," Galinda asked cautiously, "Maybe it's not any of my business, but I have noticed that you don't…shower or drink water, or go near it at all for that matter."_

_"You're right," her green roommate agreed, never looking up from the book her nose was currently in, "It's not any of your business and I don't."_

_Sighing at her roommate's lack of explanation Galinda asked, "Well, why not?"_

_Finally looking up from her book, the green girl replied, "I can't. It- it burns my skin, or something of that sort, and it is particularly painful. So, I stay away from it as best I can."_

_The little blonde found that only the word, "Oh," would escape her lips._

_"If you'll excuse me, I would like to finish my book, hmm?"_

_"Yes, fine, I won't bug you anymore," Galinda said rolling her blue eyes as the green girl's brown ones found their former spot on the book._

_However, later that night, Galinda found herself wondering if the green girl did not shower, then how did she smell so…how come she didn't smell bad?_

Then, the blonde was brought back to reality, and she watched as her green roommate tripped and fell against the concrete pathway with a disturbing thud.

There really was not anyone else around, and even if there was, would they have cared whether or not the green bean tripped? Would they have cared that she didn't seem to be getting up, or moving at all for that matter?

It seemed Galinda was glued to the ground as she saw the first couple of raindrops hit the green girl's face, burning a trail as they ran down her cheek. Bits of steam rose from her as other parts of her exposed green skin were hit with water. Galinda couldn't find any other way to describe the scene before her; her green roommate looked as if she was going to melt.

Abruptly, Galinda's feet could move again. She found herself sprinting towards her roommate-as best as one could sprint in heels and dress- and kneeling beside her. The green girl seemed unconscious; Galinda slid her arms under her roommate, scooping the green girl up. It surprised Galinda how easily she could lift the girl, though much taller than the small Gilkinese, her roommate was unexpectedly light. Galinda suspected that she was all skin and bones.

Looking down at her green cargo, Galinda realized how fragile Elphaba really was. She certainly wasn't someone one would associate weakness with; no where was a 'fragile, handle with care' label stamped on her body. Yet, Elphaba was much more vulnerable than anyone would have guessed, and Galinda simply couldn't refer to her as 'the green girl' or 'the green bean' anymore. It wouldn't be right, Elphaba wasn't a green bean, she was a person. _A person with a strange water reaction,_ the blonde reminded herself and pulled Elphaba closer to her body to reduce the amount of green skin exposed to the rain.

As swiftly as possible in her attire, Galinda got to their room, holding Elphaba tight the whole way. Opening the door proved difficult, but by balancing Elphaba in one arm and on one knee, Galinda was able to get her key into the key hole and enter their room. Sitting on her bed with Elphaba on her lap, Galinda wiped the water droplets from her roommate's face and exposed skin. Pulling Elphaba's torso closer to her, Galinda was relived to hear her heart beating steadily. Galinda supposed that Elphaba probably wouldn't _die_, but the heartbeat made her feel better nonetheless.

"Elphie, wake up," Galinda said as she gently shook her roommate. She wasn't sure exactly where 'Elphie' came from, but she liked the sound of it. Soon, Galinda realized that Elphaba's clothes were soaked through, and her skin was cold. Carefully, she peeled back the cloth on Elphaba's shoulder to reveal ugly purple burns. Galinda gasped and felt a surge of emotion and pity for the girl in her arms. The blonde quickly got the wet clothes off her roommate and dressed Elphaba in one of her dark night frocks without another thought. Then, she promptly got out of her own drenched clothes and too dressed for bed.

Gathering Elphaba in her arms once again, Galinda moved the moist hair from Elphaba's face to get a better look. Several long burn marks ran down her face, and Galinda felt her eyes begin to tear up. How was this fair? That this girl suffered by mere water? What had Elphaba ever done but be born green? This lead Galinda to other thoughts: What had Elphaba ever done that she sat alone during lunch? Or worse, got green beans thrown at her? What had she done to be loathed at first sight? What had she done to deserve such pain? The tears previously surfacing in Galinda's azure eyes were now falling down her cheeks, but she wiped them away quickly for fear they would drip on her unconscious emerald friend.

_Her friend_. Was Galinda really referring to the green girl as her friend? Well, Elphaba certainly wasn't anything _less_ than a friend, Galinda reasoned.

Gently placing a soft hand against Elphaba's cheek, Galinda was relieved to feel the warmth coming back to Elphaba's body. Elphie would be alright. The blonde didn't realize when she let out a small, relieved sob until after the act. Soon, she felt Elphaba become conscious again in her arms; Elphaba was even less heavy without the dead weight. When blue eyes met brown Galinda released the breath that she didn't know she was holding, but did not loosen her grip on her roommate.

Elphaba winced when she tried to move, proving visibly that she was in pain. Closing her eyes against the pain, Elphaba murmured, "Guh-Galinda?"

"Shush, Elphie, you're safe here. Safe in my arms."

* * *

I love feedback as much as Galinda loves pink! 


End file.
